


Ever Have I Ever

by Nilmiel



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker and Quynh are there cause I said so, Domestic, Ficlet, Found Family, Gen, Joe loves them all and they all love Joe, M/M, Never Have I Ever, they’re a family and they LOVE EACH OTHER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilmiel/pseuds/Nilmiel
Summary: “Never have I ever had Joe profess his undying love for me to a bunch of people trying to kill us.”Joe had run out to pick up the takeout they’d ordered, and Nile had decided to teach the remaining group of fossils she now called family a new game for while they waited. And if it was a game she was guaranteed to win? Well. That wasn’t onpurpose.—A small fic in which Joe loves his family, and the immortal fam love Joe.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 43
Kudos: 456





	Ever Have I Ever

“Never have I ever had Joe profess his undying love for me to a bunch of people trying to kill us.”

Nicky rolls his eyes at her, and puts a finger down. But, to Nile’s surprise, Andy, Booker, and Quynh all follow suit.

“No way,” she says, looking around the room.

Joe had run out to pick up the takeout they’d ordered, and Nile had decided to teach the remaining group of fossils she now called family a new game for while they waited. And if it was a game she was guaranteed to win? Well. That wasn’t on _purpose_. They had managed to get her a few times; Nile was the only one who had ever seen any Star Wars movie, knew all the lyrics to Hamilton (since Joe wasn’t there with her), or gotten detention in high school. Or been to high school. But with most of history under their belts? Nile was confident she had the night well in hand.

“‘This woman is my touchstone; my inspiration through the centuries,’” Andy quotes, learning back against the couch and folding her arms. Predictably, she only has one finger remaining. Nile was more excited when one of them listened something she hadn’t done. 

“‘She has more fluidity and grace than you fools could ever hope to achieve in your infinitesimal lives,’” Quynh quips.

“‘This man is the most intelligent soul I have ever had the grace to encounter,” Booker sighs. “Well. That was about 200 years ago. Opinions may have changed since then.”

Nicky laughs where he sits. “My love is nothing if not declarative and eloquent. Your time will come, Nile.”

“We keep a running tally.” Andy adds, downing the last of her beer.

“Nicky is winning, obviously.” Booker scoffs.

“Obviously,” Nicky smiles.

“But Andy is in second. Close to 50 times now?” Quynh laughs and elbows Andy in the ribs.

Andy grunts. “Look, if there are two sure things in this world, it’s that people talk shit, and that Joe takes no shit.”

“Is someone talking shit?” The door swings open and Joe appears, laden down with paper bags and the incredibly appealing smell of warm Indian food.

Nicks stands up immediately to help unburden the love of his life. “Nile has taught us a game only she could win,” he says. “You get ten chances. Someone says something they have never done, and if you have done it, you lose a chance.” He holds up his four remaining fingers. “Andy is losing.”

Joe smiles, bright and so full of love and mischief, looks directly at her and says: “Oh? I have never had a vivid dream of making out with Lin-Manuel Miranda.”

“That was told to you in confidence!” Nile shouts, stomping her feet, but there’s laughter in her voice as she puts a finger down. She almost falls out of her seat when she sees Nicky and Andy each put one down as well.

“I’m done,” Andy laughs, hauling herself to her feet. “Let’s eat. Next time, we’ll play ‘ever have I ever’, to even things out. You all are going to suffer.”

They eat, and it feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a discussion of [By a Time to Rise and a Time to Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679185) by [BecauseWhateverAtAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseWhateverAtAll).  
>  _“It’s miraculous, what you feel for each other. Somewhere along the line, I forgot that you love the rest of us just as much. If in a different way.”_


End file.
